


Undying Loyalty

by orphan_account



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Reader Insert, that's all you're getting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You spend the day with Sonic, perfectly planned from beginning to end for your special someone.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Reader, Sonic the Hedgehog & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Undying Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was suggested by tumblr user Pinejayy, be sure to check out their work on their blog as well!

Today was a good day. The sun was out, only a few clouds could be seen above in the sky, and you were about to hang out with your best friend Sonic. You stood at a corner of a block, back against the tree when you noticed saw a blue blur in the corner of your eye. When you blinked, Sonic is standing in front of you, excitement on his face for the day planned ahead. Today was very special. You’ve been planning this day for a good while now for you and the one who was closest to you. Oh, how you’ll do anything to make him happy. 

“So you ready for the day sonic? I got lots of stuff to do!” You smiled down onto the hedgehog, who was almost as ecstatic as you were. 

“(y/n) you know I was born ready!” As always, he was in his usual happy go lucky attitude. He was particularly excited when you called him last night to see if he was willing to spend the day with you. With permission from Tom, Sonic was up for whatever you had planned. “So, what do we do first?” 

“We’re going to start off slow with some lunch if you’re okay with that” You stood up from leaning against the tree and started to walk down the sidewalk towards the main parts of town. “Can’t start our fun adventures with an empty stomach you know”

“Come on now, do we really have to be slow” Sonic walked beside you as you stared down at the notebook you wrote the plans down on. “Isn’t everything better when you do it quickly?”

“Sure, they can be better but you gotta learn that taking your time is also a good thing. You get to appreciate the small things of life that way” You paused for a moment to spot something in the distance and pointed to it, “Like for example, if you just ran to the dinner, you would have missed that” Your index finger was pointed towards a small birdhouse with a nest of babies inside. “Looks like mama bird is away right now looking for food” The both of you stood as you watched the small squeaking birds cry out for anything to fill their small bellies. 

“Hey, that one looks like it's about to fall out” Sonic pointed out the one baby who was getting too close to the edge. And just like that, the bird when tumbling down to the ground. Before you were able to react, Sonic had already ran there to catch the poor thing. You follow suit and took a closer look at the bird.

“You gotta be more careful there small buddy, who knew what could have happened if I wasn’t around to see you” Sonic carefully held the small fragile thing in his hands before giving it to you to return it to its nest.

“That was a good catch Sonic, you’re kinda like a hero for small animals aren’t you?” Going back to what you were doing previously, you lead the way to the local diner where you planned to eat lunch. 

“Of course I am, I’m Sonic the hero! Savior to small creatures, and butt-kicker to Eggman!” You can’t help but giggle at his statement.   
“You sure got that right” was the only thing you replied with.

“I know! Like jeez, can’t he just give up with capturing me already? He failed every single time, does he have nothing better to do?” He’s waving his arms all over the place as he spoke to add more emphasis to his words. 

“Your powers are very valuable to him apparently, I heard from some people if he got his hands on your quills, it will bring his robots to full potential.” They both have you have arrived at the diner, you opened the door for Sonic and he walks in and sits in a nearby booth. “I guess that’s really important to him huh”

“I didn’t know about that! Why haven’t I heard about it?” Sonic asks as he quickly browses the menu given by the waitress. 

“It's mostly just some recent news slash rumours, to be honest, so not much people will know about it” You explained after placing your order, Sonic does the same before facing you again. 

“I guess that makes sense. I can’t let that egg head get to me though. Not like he can ever get this stuff, I’m just too good for him!” He flexes in his spot, showing off to you. You give off a small chuckle and leaned on your hands. 

“Anyways Sonic, anything new in your life?” Sonic went ahead explaining all the activities he’s done with Tom like spots and video games. He talked about how he was being homeschooled by Maddie and how great of a kind teacher she was with him. Even went of a spiel about all the things he learned so far. You just sat there and took it all in. 

“I gotta say Sonic, you’re been doing pretty well as of late. You sound very happy with your family” Sonic sat there and stared at you.

“My family….” he was silent for a moment before his face filled with glee, “Yeah, they’re definitely my family! I would do anything in the world for them!” You smiled at him as you were both served your food and drinks. “You’re my family too (y/n)”

“What? Nah I’m just a friend!” You waved off, taking the first bite of your food. 

“Of course you are, you’ve been so kind and helpful to me, it only feels right to refer to you this way.” Sonic started rapidly eating his food, making you intervene and tell him to take his time with food as well.

“Well, if you really feel that way Sonic, I won’t stop you” The both of you talked away as you finished up your meals. You paid the check and headed out for your next spot.

“So (y/n), what’s next!” He stared at you as you went through your notebook. 

“There’s this cool movie playing in the theatre, I think you might like it!” You started   
“Really? A movie! That’s so awesome!” Sonic jumped for joy. “Will Keanu Reeves be in it?”

“Um... I don’t remember to be honest but we can both find out!” This time Sonic was in the lead, running in a normal human’s pace so you can keep up with him. So far everything is going exactly as planned. You’re were going to make him so happy by the end of the day.

Both you and sonic enjoyed the movie. Munching on some nice buttery popcorn and sipping on refreshing drinks. By the time it ended you both walked out talking about your personal reviews of the movie.

“Man I would watch that movie again!”

“Maybe I’ll get the DVD once it comes out,” you thought out loud. “But yeah it was great, just like I said. Anyways, you ready for the next thing sonic?”

“Heck yeah (y/n)!” You led him off to a small arcade in town. There weren’t much games but the ones that were there served well.

“You ever come by here Sonic?” You asked as you enter some cash into the token machine. 

“Sometimes with Tom, we usually play the shooter games” Sonic pointed to one of the booths, seemed like the typical zombie apocalypse scenario. “They’re super fun!”

“Have you tried any music rhythm games?” Sonic shakes his head. “They take a lot of skill and concentration, I’m not too good but I still enjoy it” You took him to the arcade machine featuring two drums, each with their own pair of drumsticks. The music from the cabinet was blasting loud to catch anyone’s attention. 

“So you pretend to play drums with this thing?” Sonic struggled a bit to see the screen, but thankfully you pulled a nearby stool to help lift him up.

“Yeb! The gameplay is simple. Hit the rim of the drum with the stick when you see a blue circle, center for red and use both sticks if the circles are big.” You picked up the drumsticks and selected a song, setting it on easy to let Sonic get the hang of things.

“That sounds so easy!” 

“It gets real complicated with faster songs and harder difficulty you know. For me I get so overwhelmed with notes I start to panic, so I mostly go with easy or normal.” You finally started the song and started to play. The song wasn’t anything too fast, especially since you put it in the lowest difficulty setting. 

When the song was over, Sonic asked for a harder one. You chose another one and set the difficulty one up. Much more fun because of the challenge, but Sonic wanted something more challenging. 

“You sure? I can only really do easy and normal”

“I’m sure you’ll do good! I wanna see how extreme these things get!” You sigh and chose something much harder. As expected you had a bit of a struggle, but Sonic seemed to go with the breeze on this. Your arms were getting tired, but you went on to not let your friend down.

“We gotta try a harder one!” Sonic was waving his drum sticks at this point.

“Man, you really wanna go to the hardest setting?” you stretched your arms out, they were starting to get sore.

“Yea yea!” Sonic went ahead and chose the next song with the hardest difficulty and started it, making you scramble to get your sticks to get ready for the song. The song absolutely blasts both of you with many notes, having no breaks in between them. You were struggling just to get a 10 hit streak. Sonic, on the other hand, was getting all perfect. By the end of it, you were laying on the floor, coming down from the anxiety from that round.

“WWOO! All perfect streak baby!” Sonic cheered as he inputted his name into the rank board.

“I should have expected that” you mumbled out, exhausted from the experience. “Why don’t we play a much calmer game over this? Maybe some Pac man.” Sonic did another woo and went straight towards the Pac man cabinet. You slowly got up and follow suit. 

A few hours and games later, you both walked out of the arcade with your stuffed prizes from the rewards counter. You had a plushy robot while Sonic had a fox one. Very cute.

“Let me see what’s next…” You brought out your notebook. You had once last activity to do. The best one saved for last. You smiled widely at it. 

“So whats next?” Sonic asks enthusiasm. You turn to face him, the same wide smile on your face.

“It's a surprise sonic! Just follow me! It's perfect for the one I love” Sonic followed you as you made your way to the woods with no question. He was going to love this.

It took a couple of minutes to get where you wanted to, a lot of climbing and walking through bushes. Sonic kept asking if you were there yet, only to be met with the same reply.

“We’ll get there when we get there, just a few more minutes, trust me, it’ll be good.” 

Once nearing to your location, the sun was somewhat down, creating a huge orange sea above you. You stopped at a cliff and sat down. You patted the spot next to you, gesturing sonic to sit beside you.

“Wow… you can see all of Green Hills from here! It's so amazing!” Sonic had his arms wide open, taking in the view. You, on the other hand, took your hand out and gave a thumbs up. 

“The view is so perfect and-” Sonic stopped talking. He looked behind onto his back. There was a tranquillizer on him. “(y/n), what’s going on” he drags out his last word before collapsing. You sigh.

“Perfect work there (y/n)!” A voice booms from behind you and you turn, Robotnik came walking towards you with some kind of drone cage prepared for Sonic. “I never knew this simple plan would work so perfectly!” You stood up and smiled. Yes, he was the one you wanted to make happy today, not Sonic.

“Anything for you, my Doctor” You opened up the cage and placed the unconscious body in there. 

“Of course you’ll do anything for me, (y/n). You’ll do anything for the one you ever so love” He approached you and titled your chin with his hand, lifting your head up. “You deserve a reward for your efforts” He leans down and gave you the kiss you always worked towards.

“(y/n)... how could you? I thought we were family” Sonic softly spoke from inside the cage, you turn to face him with an apathetic look, not knowing how he was still awake.

“Nothing personal kid” was the last thing Sonic heard before properly passing out.

Today was a good day, the sun was setting and there were still very few clouds in the sky, making way for the upcoming stars. The Doctor got what he wanted, and so did you. 

But was it really worth it?


End file.
